1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a seat latch structure, and more particularly, to a seat latch structure, which can reduce noise generated during the operation of a latch of a seat for a vehicle and increase the operating force thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a seat latch for a vehicle is a device for fastening/unfastening a vehicle seat to/from a vehicle body.
Such a seat latch for a vehicle is required to operate smoothly in various fastening conditions together with providing of convenience in operation. Particularly, in the case where the seat is fastened to the vehicle body, it is required to securely maintain the fastening state even if impact is applied to the vehicle body.
In order to satisfy the above-described requirements, researches and developments have been made in the related art. For a seat latch for a vehicle already used, a technique of using a base plate, a latch rotatably engaged with the base plate, and a pawl that interacts with the latch has been developed.
FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) are views illustrating a seat latch structure in the related art. The seat latch structure in the related art, as illustrated in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), includes a base bracket 10 in the form of a panel, a claw 20 rotatably provided on the bracket 10, a pawl 30 rotatably provided on the bracket 10, fixing pins 40 fixing the claw 20 and the pawl 30 to the base bracket 10, respectively, and a spring 50 connecting the fixing pins 40.
In the seat latch structure as constructed above in the related art, if a striker is mounted to fix the seat, the claw 20 provided on the base bracket 10 is rotated to fix the striker, and the pawl 30 provided on one side of the claw 20 serves to fix/release the claw 20 during the fixing/releasing of the striker.
In this case, the spring 50, which provides an elastic force to make the claw 20 and the pawl 30 operate, generates an operation force for fixing/releasing of the striker.
However, the above-described seat latch structure in the related art has the problem that if tolerance occurs between the claw and the pawl mounted on the base bracket, a gap occurs between them, and this may cause noise generation and deterioration of the operation force during the operation of the seat latch.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.